This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for developing an anatomic space for laparoscopic procedures, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method that provides for laparoscopic visualization both during tunneling dissection to the desired anatomic space as well as during subsequent tissue dissection during balloon inflation once the desired potential space has been identified.
In the past, in developing spaces and potential spaces within a body, blunt dissectors or soft-tipped dissectors have been utilized to create a dissected space which is parallel to the plane in which the dissectors are introduced into the body tissue. This often may be in an undesired plane, which can lead to bleeding which may obscure the field and make it difficult to identify the body structures. In utilizing such apparatus and methods, attempts have been made to develop anatomic spaces in the anterior, posterior or lateral to the peritoneum. The same is true for pleural spaces and other anatomic spaces. Procedures that have been performed in such spaces include varicocele dissection, lymph node dissection, sympathectomy and hernia repair. In the past, the inguinal hernia repair has principally been accomplished by the use of an open procedure which involves an incision in the groin to expose the defect in the inguinal floor, removal of the hernial sac and subsequent suturing the ligaments and fascias together to reinforce the weakness in the abdominal wall. Recently, laparoscopic hernia repairs have been attempted by inserting laparoscopic instruments into the abdominal cavity through the peritoneum and then placing a mesh patch over the hernia defect. Hernia repair using this procedure has a number of disadvantages, principally because the mesh used for the hernia repair is in direct contact with the structures in the abdominal cavity, as for example the intestines, there is a tendency for adhesions to form between these structures. Such adhesions are known to be responsible for certain occasionally serious complications. Such a procedure is also undesirable because typically the patch is stapled to the peritoneum, which is a very thin unstable layer covering the inner abdomen. Thus, the stapled patch can tear away from the peritoneum or shift its position. Other laparoscopic approaches involve cutting away the peritoneum and stapling it closed. This is time consuming, however, and involves the risk that important anatomic structures may be inadvertently cut. In addition, such a procedure is undesirable because it requires the use of a general anesthesia. There is therefore a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for developing an anatomic space and particularly for accomplishing hernia repair by laparoscopy.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for developing an anatomic space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method in which such an anatomic space is developed by applying perpendicular forces to create the anatomic space at the weakest plane to create a more natural, less traumatic and bloodless region in which to work.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method to obtain surgical exposure in the preperitoneal space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method to create preperitoneal working space utilizing a balloon dissector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character for developing an anatomic space for laparoscopic hernia repair through the anatomic space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for decreasing the time and risk associated with creating a preperitoneal working space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character for a minimally invasive procedure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which can be accomplished without the use of general anesthesia.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which can be accomplished with a spinal or epidural anesthesia.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which provides substantially reduced medical costs and a greatly reduced patient recovery time.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character which is relatively simple and compact.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which can be readily utilized by surgeons.
Another object of the invention is to provide a patch for use with the apparatus which is firmly secured during the hernia repair.
Another object of the invention is to provide a balloon which has a modified asymmetric manta ray configuration to aid in providing the desired configuration for the extraperitoneal working space for hernia repair.
Another object of the invention is to provide a balloon dissection apparatus which has a balloon cover detachably secured to an obturator so that the balloon dissection device is relatively rigid to permit the balloon dissection apparatus to be grasped by the handle to operate the same during dissection.
Another object of the invention is to provide a balloon dissection apparatus of the above character in which a precise release mechanism is provided for releasing the balloon cover from the obturator so that the surgeon can be assured that the balloon cover has been released before it is removed to release the balloon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a balloon dissection apparatus of the above character in which the guide rod or obturator remains in place to maintain ready access to the extraperitoneal working space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a balloon dissection apparatus of the above character in which certain of the parts which are to be moved relative to other parts are color coded to aid the surgeon in use of the apparatus.
Another object of the apparatus is to provide a tubular member which is provided with a tip having an inclined surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a balloon dissection apparatus which is provided with a blunt tip which has a diameter which is less than the diameter of the cannula tube.
Another object of the invention is to provide a balloon dissection apparatus of the above character in which at least a part of the same can be sterilized and reused.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which has been simplified.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which decreases the number of steps required to complete a dissection process.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method which permits a visualization of the insertion of the balloon into the posterior rectus space at the time of insertion.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character which makes it possible to utilize conventional cannulae.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character which makes it possible to utilize a laparoscope during the surgical procedure to permit viewing of the dissection as it is occurring.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which laparoscopic observation can be accomplished through the balloon if desired as dissection is taking place.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which a separate removable sheath is not required for encasing the balloon prior to inflation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inflatable balloon which can be utilized to dissect around obstructions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a balloon utilized for dissection which is provided in laterally inwardly extending folds to aid in dissecting as the balloon is inflated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a laparoscopic apparatus including a tunneling member, channel guide and balloon assembly into which a conventional laparoscope may be inserted for visualization of anatomic structures as the tunneling member and laparoscope are advanced through an incision to the desired location within the body where dissection of tissue layers is desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tunneling member and balloon assembly of the above character wherein the tunneling member has an open distal end that permits a laparoscope to be advanced outside the tunneling member into the interior of the balloon during balloon inflation to permit observation of tissue dissection through a single balloon layer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tunneling member and balloon assembly of the above character which includes a U shaped channel guide that remains within the incision site after the tunneling member and laparoscope are withdrawn to provide reliable access back to the previously created space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which a separate removable sheath is not required to cover the balloon prior to inflation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character which includes an optional endoscope guide which may be inserted into the incision during tunneling dissection to preserve access to the created space for subsequent laparoscopic procedures.
Additional objects and features of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments are set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.